


Ursa Minor

by ludivine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cute, Cute Kids, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Moral Lessons, Platonic Romance, Possessive Behavior, Submission, they're just kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludivine/pseuds/ludivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He is mine now!” Ursa stated loudly.<br/>I blushed, touching the pink mark on my neck where she bit me when we were playing. I accidently bared my neck for her when we were play wrestling. I hadn’t meant to, but it sort of just happened. </p>
<p>Dominance shows up fairly early when your a wizard. Ursa, barely even ten, feels the need to stake her claim. AKA the cute flick where children fall into platonic relationships and the adults are dumbfounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursa Minor

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is very loosely based off of the Fairy Tale Universe. The only character I used by name is Ursa (which I realize is spelled differently). I felt the tag wasn't needed for that reason. Consider this fic fairly independent. 
> 
> Also fair warning: not finished work

Ursa Minor

 

“Everyone!” Ursa declared dramatically in front of everyone in the common room. The adults, who had previously been eating lunch, turned to look at us. I could see Gideon and Raine and the other adults look at us curiously, while some just seemed amused. Even as a child, when Ursa spoke, she demanded attention.

I blushed heavily at all the attention and tried to back away, but Ursa held my hand in a vise grip. I whined softly and a few of the grown ups frowned at me.

“What is it now, Ursa?” Lana jeered, crossing her arms and glaring. “God, why does the attention always have to be on you?”

Ursa ignored her expertly, not even sparing the other girl a glance. Lana fumed dangerously. Clay and Wick seemed to magically appear next to her, curiosity on their face.

“ _Mattia is mine now_!” Ursa stated loudly.

Many eyebrows rose simultaneously, mild alarm and amusement echoed though the crowd in the guild.

I growled, yanking my hand away, “I already said you weren’t Ursa.”

She stepped near me and grasped both of my hands this time, “Yes, huh. I said so, and so you are! I even marked you to prove it!”

I blushed, touching the pink mark on my neck where she bit me when we were playing. It tingled gently. I accidently bared my neck for her when we were play wrestling. I hadn’t meant to, but it sort of just happened.

“Whoa, you bit him?” Wick asked, bounding up to us. His red hair was like fire compared to Ursa’s soft mahogany red. He leaned into me, canine’s sparkling, “Can I see?”

“No!” I said, face burning.

“Are you going to cry, Mattie?” Clay asked from over my shoulder. Then solemnly, “I don’t like it when you cry.” A distant look came over his face and he pouts, probably thinking of last week when he accidently pushed me too hard and I skinned my knee when we played tag. His silver hued eyes glared at Wick, “Stop it, Wick!”

“I’m not doing anything!” Wick growled back. “Why do you always yell at me?”

“Because you’re always doing something stupid!” Clay yelled back.

As the two boys continued to bicker, Lila drifted close, “Are you really Ursa’s now, Mattie?”

“No!” I said again just as Ursa said, “Yes!”

 

Across the room, Leone chuckled, stroking his own mate’s hair as Deidra leaned against him, “You got this one, Gideon?”

The handsome alpha dominant sighed, looking over at the children, “Do I have a choice?” He stood up and walked over to them.

“Ursa has always been very possessive,” Raine murmured thoughtfully. The rest of the table of adults nodded. He looked at the girl, still holding Mattia’s hand, “She’ll probably be the most dominant out of all of them when she grows up. It’s not surprising she’d choose Mattia to latch on to, he’s just brassy enough to handle her.”

As I saw Gideon walk over I whined and reached out to him. His eyes softened and easily picked me up as Ursa dropped my hand finally. Whimpering, I curled up in him chest, nuzzling his neck and purring. He rubbed my back soothingly, “Hush now, I’ve got you.”

Ursa pouted, “He’s mine, Gideon.”

Gideon’s eyebrow rose sleekly, “Excuse me, Ursa?”

She blushed, stumbling for the first time, “I mean, sir.”

“He’s not yours, Ursa,” Gideon chastised patiently. “I thought you would have remembered our talk. I’m disappointed in you, you’ve hurt Mattia’s feelings.”

Ursa looked devastated. She’s always hated when she disappointed someone and put a lot of energy into being the best at everything, much to Wick and Clay’s dismay. It especially hurt because Gideon was saying it. “I didn’t mean to,” she mumbled. “I thought you said when you bite a submissive they’re yours forever.”

Gideon sighed heartily and shifted me on his hip, “You missed a lot of what I said that day, that much is clear. Come, Ursa, we’ll talk at the table. The rest of you, go and eat lunch or go outside.”

“Yes, sir,” they replied obediently.

I could hear Lila say to the boys, as we walked away, “I thought you two wanted Mattia for yourselves.”

I whimpered softly and Gideon rubbed the back again, whispering, “I’ll talk to them, don’t worry, love.”

As Gideon sat down with me in his lap, Ursa followed with an angry pout on her face. Her dark blue eyes were latched on me and I buried myself even deeper in Gideon’s chest.

“There, there, little one,” Raine soothed, tucking my hair behind my ear. His smile was soft and sweet and he rubbed my cheek. “You shouldn’t hold it against her. Ursa is just growing up, is all.”

I clutched Gideon’s shirt in my small hands and laid my cheek on his shoulder, refusing to look Ursa’s way, “What does that have to do with anything?”

Wallace snorted from down the table, his long legs propped up on it’s surface as he leaned back in his chair. He was one of the teenagers, like Lana and Roci and his mouth was set in a smirk, “When a dominant reaches a certain age, and finds a sub that he wants—“

“Shut up, Wallace!” Gideon growled dangerously, eyes flashing at the teen. I whimpered softly and he rubbed my back.

Wallace scowled and muttered, “I told you to call me Ace.”

“I’ll call you whatever I want until you learn how to act like an adult. I’m tired of your childish games, and I definitely won’t accept them around the kids, do you understand?”

Wallace looked like he swallowed something sour but said, “Yes, sir.”

A few of his friends snickered around their sandwiches and Wallace scowled at them dangerously but said nothing.

Quinn cleared his throat delicately from across the table and looked at me, “What Wallace was failing to say is, that dominants and submissives are—“

“I know what bonding is,” I say, cutting him off. “I’m not stupid.”

Everyone’s face resonates with shock. The adult dominants at the table stiffen. Leone narrows his eyes, grip around Deirdre tightening, “Who told you that?” His eyes flicker to Wallace, “You’re too young.”

Wallace balks at the suspicion, “I didn’t tell the kid anything!”

“I learned from when I was with Master,” I tell them. My hands tighten nervously in my shirt at the thought of him. I don’t like thinking about the short time I was forced to be with the older wealthy man.

Gideon’s hand twitches on my stomach, as I turn around to look at him, his face is contorted in anger. I stare in shock until he looks down at me sadly, running his fingers though my white curls, “I’m sorry, Mattia, I wasn’t angry at you. I was angry at what you’ve had to go though. No child should have to experience that.”

“I’m not like that man!” Ursa hissed with a frown, tears in her eyes. “I’d never hurt Mattie. I didn’t mean to, honest!”

“Oh darling, we know that,” Quinn soothes. “No one is blaming you of being abusive or purposefully hurtful to Mattia.”

“But you still didn’t consider his feelings,” Gideon said, a lot less forgiving than Quinn. Ursa looked up at him tearfully and I felt bad for her. She was my friend and is nothing like Fenrir. “You’re behavior towards Mattia is normal, even healthy to some extent. You’re a dominant and he is a submissive, you were acting only according to instinct. But you are older than him and on the rise to maturity while he is still young and submissives naturally mature much later than dominant’s do. You failed to acknowledge the fact that he didn’t like what you were doing.

“It’s the dominant’s job to protect submissives and listen to how they feel, even put their needs over your own. You didn’t do that today Ursa. And while you will never be the scum that Mattia’s master was, you did exactly the same thing. Mattia has been through enough as it is, and you need to keep that in mind. Do you understand?”

Ursa was fully crying now and my heart ached even more. I’d never seen her cry before, except for that one time, but I didn’t know her then. She was so _pretty_ and I hated seeing her sad. Blushing softly, I climbed off of Gideon’s lap and held her hand, “Please stop crying, Ursa. I forgive you, I swear. You’re nothing like Master was.”

She sniffled and looked at me with crisp navy blue eyes, “You mean it?”

“Of course,” I smile sweetly. I blush softly, “You’re my best friend, Ursa. I could never be mad at you.”

She grinned easily, beautiful and happy. My heart fluttered softly and my blush spread to my ears as she hugged me close. Even back then, I was in love with her. I remember hearing the adults chuckle softly next to us as she declared grandly to my face, “I will never let anyone hurt you Mattie! I swear it! Anyone who even touches you wrong will go through me!”

I guess that’s when her protective streak over me came alive. She had such a fire in her eyes back then. She looked at me like she’d never let me go, like I was something important to her. I was still getting used to the feeling.

We left the gathering hall the same way we entered it that day: holding hands as she declared to me that she’d never let me go. Outside she declared to everyone else the same thing and I wondered if she really heard anything Gideon said at all.

Inside, Deidra posed, “Who do you think he’ll end up with? Between Ursa, Clay, Wick, and even Salem declaring their love for him, I have to think they’ll fight each other to the death to claim him.”

“They are all strong, very capable dominants, even at this young age, we can see that,” Raine said thoughtfully, leaning against Gideon lovingly. “Who knows, only time will tell.”

“What do you think, love?” Deidra asked Leone.

Leone thought for a moment, “I hope he ends up with Salem. They’d be one kick-ass team together.”

“But Clay is so sweet to Mattia, always the gentlemen,” Quinn purred.

“I don’t care who he mates,” Lana said, appearing and clenching her fists. “As long as he’s not with Ursa! She’s such a goody two shoes.”

“Lana,” Gideon chastises coolly.

She blushes and looks away but has the heart to look ashamed, “Well it’s true.”


End file.
